


The Real Reason Cas Couldn't Go Back To Earth

by codenamecalico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst, Canon Compliant, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean is only mentioned, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, I could make that, I'm sorry that was uncalled for and he deserved better, Jack is God, Missing Scene, No Beta, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship, Short, basically I was just trying to, bearable and this is what I got, believe it or not in a technical sense this is, but not in the way the CW wants it to be, come up with the smallest change, dadstiel, we die like Dean, would make the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamecalico/pseuds/codenamecalico
Summary: “Jack?” He asked in disbelief as the blurry form in front of him came into focus.Jack smiled. “It worked.” relief and surprise filled his voice. “I got you back.”orCas comes back from the empty to find that his three year old son has been put in charge of the whole universe. Well if Cas has anything to say about it, he wont be doing it alone.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	The Real Reason Cas Couldn't Go Back To Earth

Being in the Empty was odd. It was like being nowhere. The world around you was nothing and time meant nothing. It was boring and everlasting but most of all it was lonely. Still, Cas didn't regret his decision for a moment. He would have done it a hundred times over again if it meant that Dean got to live to fight just one more day (though he hoped it would be longer than that). The world needed the Winchesters and Cas was more than happy to do what he could to keep them around. So yes, the world around Cas may have been nothing, but at least he had the memory of the love he had experienced to comfort him in this void for the next eternity. He had made his peace with it, accepted nothingness.

Then, all at once there was _something_ again. 

It happened within the blink of an eye. One second Cas was alone in the darkness and the next he was surrounded by the familiar white glow of heaven. It was startling at first, the brightness of it all, even just having something to see, having a ground under his feet. His eyes squinted against the light until they adjusted and what he found was better than he could have expected. 

“Jack?” He asked in disbelief as the blurry form in front of him came into focus. 

Jack smiled. “ _It worked._ ” relief and surprise filled his voice. “I got you back.”

There were no words to explain everything Cas was feeling or if there were it was changing so quickly that he wouldn't ever be able to pin them down. When his mind finally cleared and he saw his son standing there, _right there_ , Cas had one instinct. He rushed to close the space between them and pulled Jack into a hug. For some reason Jack resisted at first but it wasn't long until he was hugging Cas back. Without letting go Cas spoke, the one and only regret he had coming to his lips and forming into words. “I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye.”

“You did what you had to. You were just protecting your family.”

“I know but- I’m just glad I get to see you again.”

Cas couldn't believe it, he really didn't think he would ever see any of them ever again. _It was like a wish come true._

A wish. 

Like so much other happiness in Cas’s life it was short lived as the implications of his own salvation donned on him. 

He pulled away and looked Jack in the eyes, fear building in his chest. “Jack, how did you get me back? Because, whatever you traded-”

“No, it's okay.” Jack cut in a proud little smile growing on his face. “I did it myself.”

“How did you...” Cas trailed off as Jack’s eyes glimmered with a bright white light. Cas knew that light _but it couldn't be._

“I am…the new god.” The words were awkward, like a new pair of shoes that had yet to be worn in. 

“Then Chuck, he’s dead.” Cas asked, letting himself hope again.

“No, we didn't kill him,” Jack responded firmly “but he is powerless now so he shouldn't be a threat.”

“And Sam and Dean?”

The question seemed to trouble Jack. For a moment Cas was worried something had happened but then he said “They are both fine. They are at home, safe and sound.” He tried to continue smiling but his mask was thinning quickly. 

It finally occurred to Cas to wonder why the Winchesters were not here, why Jack had brought him to heaven in the first place and not to the bunker. “Jack, why are you not at home with them?”

“I can't be, not like this.” He shrugged in defeat and his eyes darted down at himself like he was something entirely new. To Cas it didn't look like anything had changed, new power or no. Jack’s eye’s stayed somewhere on the ground and he furrowed his brow. “With the amount of influence I have now I can't just go on living like I did before. I have responsibilities now, not just to heaven but to the whole universe.” He looked back up, a fear lurking in the back of his eyes. “They are all counting on me and I can't let them down.”

Watching his smile disappear Cas was pretty sure that he had found the catch in this monkey paw wish. He put a hand gently on Jack's shoulder. “Counting on you to do what Jack?”

He shook his head. “I don't know, to make things better but.. I don't know how." Jack paused for a moment, probably intending to stop there but as if he couldn't control it more words came spilling out. “There are so many things wrong with the world and I promised myself that I wouldn't intervene the way that Chuck had. You all taught me that people deserve the chance to choose their own paths but I can see _everything_ now and there is so much pain. I shouldn't even have brought you back but I… I guess I was being selfish.”

Something in Cas broke as he watched the weight of the world fall onto Jack’s shoulders. “It’s not selfish to not want to do it all alone.” Cas said gently. 

Jack’s face fell. “No, Cas I didn't bring you back for help. This is _my_ burden I just… I wanted to say goodbye before you went home too.”

“Jack you are _three years old,_ in a better world you wouldn't have any burdens at all.” Cas responded. “You may be god, but you are a _new_ god and more importantly you are still my son. I’m not letting you go through this alone. I promised your mom that I would always look out for you, that hasn't changed.”

“What about the others? Now that you’re back you could go back to Earth. You could do whatever you wanted to do. What about _Dean?_ ” 

From the way he said it Jack must have picked up on how Cas felt about Dean. Cas wondered if that was a result of the new power or if he had always known. Either way, he _must_ have known that if anything would make him think twice it was Dean. 

It did make him think twice. 

For a moment he faltered. He loved Dean and he would have done about anything to get back to him. If Cas stayed in heaven with Jack there was a good chance that it would be a really long time before he got a chance to go back to Earth to stay. What would it do to Dean for Cas to come back only to tell him that he was leaving again? He didn't want to add any more stress to his life than he needed. No, if he stayed with Jack, he would have to put off that meeting until they were finished, however long that might be. 

Cas loved Dean but the thing was that as close as they were, Dean didn't need him. He would pull through this and if he couldn't Sam would pull him through it, but Jack, _Jack_ didn't have anyone else right now. Jack _needed_ him. 

These were all just technicalities though, Cas knew from the moment that he saw the fear in Jack’s eyes that he couldn't leave. He could never really be happy knowing that Jack was up there holding the world together all alone if he had the chance to make it all just a little bit better. Besides, it wasn't like he would never see the Winchesters again. He gathered himself back together and prepared to respond.

“Well, I will miss them, but it wont be forever.” The words came out bittersweet. “At the very least, even _the Winchesters_ are still human. When they die they will come to heaven, then we’ll all be together again.”

“Are you sure?”

“Completely”

Just seeing the little hope that this brought to Jack, Cas knew he had done the right thing. Everything else could wait a little while, at this point, Cas was just happy to see his son smile. 

“Then I guess… _we have work to do._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, as far as I'm concerned Dean _does not_ die after this and eventually, when a majority of the work is done, Cas convinces Jack to come home with him for a visit. He still cant stay, but he at least gets to see his other two dads and Cas gets to see Dean. 
> 
> Anyway sorry about that terrible finale y'all, I hope that this helps. Feel free to leave comments if I made you feel an emotion or if you just want to vent about this whole finale thing. Either way, I hope that this made your day better. 
> 
> Until the next time.


End file.
